


L'amant Loyal De L'Angleterre

by Copperbell111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Copperbell111/pseuds/Copperbell111
Summary: Hetalia AU fic.  Francis Bonnefoy - France and Arthur Kirkland - England are a young married M/M couple living in a sweet little cottage in Cornwall.  After an argument Francis walks out, but an act of terror leaving Arthur almost dead, motivates him to find the killer.





	1. The Bomb

Sweet bliss, that's what it was. Six months had gone by since Arthur Kirkland England and Francis Bonnefoy France had tied the knot. It was six beautiful months of joy, and they were with each other each and every day, and even when they had to work or go to world conferences and things, they always went together. England got to know all the other nations better because France was more extrovert than he, and often invited them back to their shared home for games and food and that sort of thing. At first, he was a little nervous of it but was slowly getting used to this new married lifestyle.

One night however Arthur came home to their little cottage after a particularly hard day at work. It wasn't easy trying to please his citizens, being present at every opening, and advising the Queen and also taking orders from the government on this and that and the other. He had been working himself into the ground and was in a very grumpy mood. All he wanted to do was rest and maybe have some tea and do some embroidery but no, Francis had invited half of Europe round for a game of Monopoly. They weren't going to start without him though and were all waiting for him to come back from work. When he arrived they were all happy to see him. Even Germany smiled which was unusual. They had all brought different gifts for both Francis and Arthur and were looking forward to a great night, of games and singing and … the things that make life worth living. Prussia was there, and Italy, and Lithuania, Poland, even Spain had shown up.

"Ahh mon amour you are home…" Francis said and went to him with open arms for a hug. England suddenly didn't want a hug and took a few step back looking a little upset. Well, Francis didn't tell him he was planning to invite everyone round. It kind of took him by surprise.

"W..what are you doing?" England uttered in a high voice as if he just couldn't believe France would just invite everyone like this. "I didn't want to have a party, why did you do this?"

"Oh come on Mon amour…" France said with a smile. He had got used to Englands moods and wasn't I the least bit phased by this one. We have German sausage, Italian Pasta, and Prussia has even baked us an Apple Strudel!

"An awesome Apple Strudel!" Prussia said holding it aloft. "See, it is the best Apple Strudel in all of Europe."

"No… no… no…!" Groaned Arthur. "Get out… get out all of you, I never want to see or hear from any of you again.."

"But Arthur…" Began Francis, but Arthur was having none of it.

"All of you get out … NOW!" He roared, clouding up the whole atmosphere with angst.

"I think ve had better go." Germany said taking his sausages with him. Italy followed, not forgetting his pasta, and Prussia left with his Strudel, everyone left, all grumbling about what a killjoy England was being all of a sudden.

"He vas always a Killjoy." Germany said "It was strange when he was nice."

"You have a point there…." Prussia said as they walked off without even saying goodnight

"Wait everyone, I am sorry but…" Francis said as they were leaving, but they didn't pay much attention to him. Italy looked at him with disappointment on his face.

"You might want to tell your husband to lighten up a little ey?" was all he said as he left.

Francis closed the door after everyone was gone and went inside where England was standing bent over the chair, looking very angry indeed.

"What was that all about?" Francis asked "Those are our friends. Why do you treat them so badly? All they wanted was to…."

"Who do you think you are, just inviting people round like that, without even asking me?" Snapped Arthur. "You can't do that, you can't just take over, and treat my house like some brothel…"

"Brothel? What do you mean?" Asked Francis, but Arthur wasn't listening.

"You just think you are in charge, but I have had a hard day, a REALLY hard day, and I didn't want to come home to this…" He cried and shoved Francis hard. Anger flashed in Francis' eyes and he shoved him back.

"I'll tell you who I think I am, I think I am your 'usband mon amour, and you are in a grumpy mood, not that it is unusual!"

England roared out and shoved him back, till he fell into the bookcase, and a few books fell out all over the floor. "Don't you dare push me again!"

"You pushed me first Angleterre!" Screamed France who hit back with a slap on the face.

"You invited all and sundry round to my house!"

"It's our house and they are our friends!"

England smacked France back, right in the face, and the next thing he knew France had belted him so hard that he fell over, and crashed into the coffee table. Now France was really angry with his husband, and it seemed the honeymoon period was over. He reached into his bag that was on the side and pulled out a gun aiming it right at England.

"Get up now!" Come on I am ready for you!" He screamed, but England didn't retaliate this time. He lay in the broken glass of the coffee table, his nose all bloody and he wasn't angry, instead he lowered his head and emitted a few small moans. He put up a hand to defend himself, but he didn't go for a gun or a knife or anything.

It suddenly hit Francis that he had pushed him too hard and hurt him, and yes that was the intention, but it wasn't the intention, not really, he was retaliating, he didn't mean for this to happen, he thought England would come back at him with a weapon ready to make war again… but… he wasn't making war. He looked at the gun in his hand and dropped it, scooping Arthur up in his arms, he held him and rocked him, being careful of the broken glass.

"Oh my God I am so sorry Angleterre, forgive me mon amour."

England didn't retaliate or push him off or anything. "No, I am sorry, I shouldn't have shoved you in the first place." He said quietly, making sure Francis couldn't see his face.

"You're crying Mon amour… I have hurt you… "Francis whispered. "Come let me deal with that bloody nose and clear this mess up. I am so sorry my little Angleterre… I love you…" He uttered as he rocked him and stroked his hair."

"Je t'aime… "gulped Arthur in reply. He let Francis clear up the mess, then he allowed him to deal with his bloody nose and a few small cuts. He then took Arthur's brief case to his office. "You just stay there mon amour…" He said softly "I will take this to the office then make you a cup of tea."

Arthur nodded and sat in his chair looking very subdued and bloody.

As he took the brief case away it fell open and the papers fell out so naturally he was putting them back in when he came across a letter, that he couldn't help looking at. When he read he words his eyes widened. Quickly he took the brief case into the office then made Arthur a cup of tea as promised.

When he was drinking the tea, Francis produced the letter that he had found. England visibly shrank in his chair, it was clear this wasn't something he wanted France to see. He read it out loud.

"Arthur Kirkland-Bonnefoy, this is a warning to you. Beware for I am watching, and I could be someone you know. I am going to kill you." Francis read.

That was all that was written on the paper. In shock he stared at Arthur who by this time was shaking and trying to drink his tea.

"You have been threatened Mon amour…" Francis replied. "That is why you didn't want all of our friends here… in case one of them was the writer of this letter?"

England nodded, but said nothing. He just didn't want to look weak in front of everyone and that's why he'd acted like he did.

Tenderly Francis knelt down in front of him. "You must have thought for a moment that I was the one who sent this to you." He said. "Perhaps just now when I pulled my gun on you…."

England shook his head at first but then slowly started to cry, and he nodded gently. "But I knew you wouldn't leave a note, if you wanted to kill me you would have done it already, you have no need to leave threatening notes."

Francis gently took a handkerchief and wiped Arthur's weeping eyes. "I could never kill you Arthur and you know it." He whispered. "It seems you are taking this note seriously."

"Francis… That isn't the only note I received. I've been getting them for the last few weeks, I … I didn't want to tell anyone."

Francis blinked a few times and held Arthur in his arms, stroking his hair gently. "You always try to be strong don't you mon amour? Don't you know I am here for you? You can tell me anything."

"Only you Francis… I … can't tell anyone else my true feelings." Arthur replied still a little tensed up and the tears coming thick and fast. "They don't know the real me… they see what I want them to see."

"Who could this be, who is threatening you?" asked Francis. "Do you have any idea who or why?"

"None." He replied. "I'm not the rogue I used to be when I was younger." He replied "I don't want to hurt anyone, and I love all my former colonies as you know… I'd never… hurt them. I like that they are independent now, although I miss them." He said trying to explain things. "But I can't help thinking that it is one of them, maybe one who believes I abandoned them…" He sobbed. "I do feel some of them actually hate me…"

"No matter what Angleterre, I will find out who is responsible for this and hold them to account for it. I will show them that you and I are strong together, and we will fight them." He said, meaning every word. He continued to wipe Arthur's weeping eyes and his bloody nose, which he felt all guilty about now. "I am so sorry for pushing you down mon amour." He whispered "So sorry. I will do anything I can to make it up to you." He said "Now you will take some days off until you feel better." He continued "And I will look after you, and you will want for nothing."

Francis looked after him that night, and he wasn't bothered about what everyone else thought of them, but he was determined to explain everything at the next world meeting so that they wouldn't think England was just a big moody so and so. Over the next few days, true to his word, Francis did absolutely everything he could for Arthur, he made him breakfast, cleaned their house, took him for walks and relaxation time, read to him and played video games with him. If he needed anything to eat, Francis gladly made it for him. Francis even took care of his finances for a while, so he didn't have to worry about everything being taken care of. He just felt his dear husband needed a rest from the world and being threatened by an unknown person or nation would be horrible for him. After a few weeks Arthur felt like he could go back to work again, and was pretty much like his usual old self.

"Are you sure mon amour?" Francis asked as he got ready to go out the next day. He was helping him dress, he liked to do that. He enjoyed making him look very smart and fixing his tie and everything.

"It is best all round that I do not neglect my duties to my citizens or to my Queen." Arthur said with a little smile. "Francis… thank you…" He said with love in his eyes.

"I will drive you, if you will let me." Francis replied. "At least allow me to do that for you today."

Arthur nodded and after breakfast, Francis took him to his work in his lovely big old English car.

All was well till Arthur got home that night. He was once again in a foul mood and when he got in he slammed the door behind him and threw his brief case on the floor. "Stupid Stupid Stupid!" He screamed out.

"Mon amour, what is it?" Cried France scooping him up in his arms.

"Let go of me you bloody Frog…" Screamed Arthur. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Francis wanted to scream something back at him but he knew by now that England only acted this way when something was terribly wrong.

"I am going to love you whether you like it or not." He replied. "What happened Angleterre? You can tell me…"

"I bloody can't… I …" He mumbled squeezing his fingers on his nose. "I can't have a decent day at work..ever…" He cried and stormed into the kitchen in a foul mood, taking some rum out of the fridge he drank nearly half a bottle of it. "Someone shot at me today." He blurted out. "They only missed by inches…"

Francis tried to hold him and tell him everything was going to be alright, but the Brit pushed him away. "Don't come near me… just don't." he said. "I need to be alone…"

"Arthur you don't mean that…" Replied Francis shocked at how Arthur was behaving. "Je t'aime…" He tried to say but Arthur was so stressed all he did was resist him.

"Maybe… you ought to go back to France…" He said turning away from him. "You don't want to be saddled with an arse like me… you ought to leave… get out Francis. Just go."

Sadly France went upstairs in tears to pack his bags. Arthur wanted him to leave and it broke his heart.

Arthur meanwhile collapsed to the kitchen floor, drinking heavily. "You have to leave…" He mumbled "If someone is trying to kill me they'll try to kill you… and I can't allow that."

Of course Francis couldn't hear that, he was getting ready to leave. Before he went out the door he glanced in to see if Arthur wanted to talk.

"Mon amour…" He sobbed heartily "I am going to leave…" he said "Please don't make me do this… you don't know what you are doing."

"I know what I'm doing." Growled Arthur, not wishing to let Francis see his eyes. "You go now… leave me alone."

Francis just wanted to hold him and tell him he cared, but Arthur just looked away, showing no emotion at all. Eventually he sighed and picked up his bags, and left, completely rejected and hurt. It was when he was driving away that something happened…something that was a real game changer.

He only got as far as a nearby hill when there was an explosion from where he had come. He screeched his car to a halt and got out. The cottage was on fire, and it was a ferocious hell… and Arthur was in there….

"No God… No… Angleterre…." Gasped Francis as he stumbled towards the flames, he fell to his knees and tried to walk again. "Angleterre!" He screamed over and over…


	2. Angleterre Bien-Aimee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding his love dying in the burning cottage, Francis hides the fact that he survived from the rest of the world and tries to nurse him back to health.

Picking himself up from the cold hard ground, Francis couldn't see how his beloved Angleterre could have survived the blast. There was flaming debris everywhere and the cottage was reduced to a fiery wreck. He walked, stunned amongst the burning embers of the still smouldering home they had shared.

"Angleterre…." He wept "You can't be gone… "Tu ne puex pas etre mort…" he sobbed "Qui ta fait ca mon amour?"

As he searched through the wreckage he saw Arthur's body, lying on his back underneath some rubble and he rushed to him. Arthur was unconscious, but when he felt his wrist there was a weak pulse, his darling Angleterre was still alive. He slowly woke up, and tried to move, although it wasn't easy.

"Stop… do not move mon amour…" Began Francis but Arthur didn't listen.

"F…Francis, you came back…" He uttered. "You… were supposed to go back to F…France…"

"I couldn't leave you Arthur… I couldn't … I wouldn't … it would be the end of me." Sobbed Francis as he held Arthur close, his tears wetting the Englishman's head. Arthur was covered in burns and blood and he really looked like he was in a bad way.

"I… feel like I'm dying…" gasped Arthur, shivering and in pain. "What… happened Francis?"

"Explosion. Someone almost killed you." He replied, holding his husband closer, stroking his hair.

Arthur turned his face into France's strong chest, and held on to him.

"We need to get you out of here." France whispered through sobs. "I refuse to let you die like this." He said "Je ne te lasserai pas mourir…"

"Don't let me die Francis…" gasped England in terrible pain. "Je t'aime… " He said "I didn't really want you to go back to France. I only wanted you to be s..safe.." He continued "I was a target. I am a target. Life will not be easy for you… if… I survive…"

"My love… mon amour… you will be loved and protected from now on. I will save your life… and I will find whoever did this and make them pay with theirs." Francis uttered as he tried to gently move his beloved without making his injuries worse. "Je vais arracher les cours…" He yelled, sobbing hard into Arthurs neck, gripping at the material of his little sweater vest. "I will rip out their hearts!" Soon he had freed him from the rubble and tried to pick him up.

"Ah.. my leg…its broken…" Gasped Arthur as France tried to move him. It seemed he had more broken bones, and burns all over him.

France picked him up and held him. As he walked to his car, he noticed that Arthur was crying into his chest. This act, motivated Francis even more. Whoever had done this to his husband would pay, he would make sure of it. Gently he put Arthur in the car, mindful of his broken bones, and strapped him in. Arthur screamed out in pain and lost consciousness, it was so bad for him. Francis got in and started to drive. "Don't worry my love… I will love you and look after you forever, till this bastard is caught, and I will not cease till I find them." He said driving away from the scene before any emergency services showed up. "Il ne sauront pas que tu as Survecu…" He cried. "No one will know you survived this. To the world you are dead."

Days later England awoke in a very familiar place, however when he tried to move it was impossible. He was in the little loft in Paris that Francis owned, it was early morning and he had been in bed recovering for a week or so. Francis sat by the bed reading to him, and had been doing so every night. It wasn't a hospital, but he had somehow got hospital equipment there and it seemed Arthur was going to survive after all. His wounds were dressed, and his bones were set.

"F…Francis?" Groaned Arthur. "Where are you?"

"I am here mon amour…" replied Francis as he took his hand. "It was touch and go there for a while… I didn't think you were going to make it, but you are back now… and everything is going to be alright." He said kissing Arthurs soft fingers. "How are you feeling mon petit lapin?"

"I… was in an explosion." Arthur replied and coughed a little. "I don't feel well… I want to be sick…" He gasped… "I feel like every bone in my body is broken… I have burns…."

"But you are not dead mon amour. That is the main thing. You are here with me."

A few days later Arthur was able to sit up a little, but he still couldn't move enough to get out of bed, and Francis was an absolute angel. He did everything for him that needed to be done. When he needed to eat, Francis cooked for him, when he needed to sleep it was Francis who held him, when he needed anything, Francis brought it. He kissed him softly and told him he would take care of everything and that is exactly what he did. Soon it was time for the next world meeting and Arthur was anxious about it.

"I can't go…" He said the night before the meeting, as Francis read to him by candle light and held his hand.

"What was that mon amour…?"

"The world conference… I can't go to it… "

There was a long silence before Francis finally spoke. "You don't have to mon amour." He said softly as he stroked his hand. "You are a target for an assassin… and it is better for now that the world believes you to be dead." He said. "No one thinks you have survived the explosion, and I did not correct them."

Arthur was dumbstruck for a few moments and stared at Francis. "But… what about my country, my people, my Queen…"

"Believe me this is the best thing for you." Francis said quietly. "I have vowed to rip out the hearts of the people who did this to you, and I will stop at nothing. I will do this even if you don't want me to, and I am doing it because I love you. Do you understand mon amour? Do you hear me?"

"Wh…What do they think has happened?" Gulped Arthur, who looked like he could burst into tears at any moment.

"I will explain things better to you when you are well Arthur my love, your people are safe, my country is looking after them for now." He said softly. "When you recover they will see you again… but it is important that you remain under my protection." He continued "Je vais les debousquer demain."

"No Francis…" gulped England. "This could lead to war… whoever did this… they did it so there would be a war."

"I will give them a war such as they have never seen." Growled Francis. "And you will be safe, I promise you."

"But… I don't want war…" cried Arthur, too weak now to summon any of his fighting spirit. Francis held him close and stroked his hair. "As a young rogue you would have relished it." He replied and squeezed Arthur's arm, causing pain to shoot through him.

"AAh… that bloody hurt…" hissed Arthur.

"Oh… I am sorry my love, I just forgot for a moment how broken your body is. Forgive me. " He said and stroked his hair gently. "If there is a war Arthur, I want you to know something. I will fight for you to the death." He said "For you are my Angel… my beloved Angel." He continued. "I love you…."

Arthur rested in Francis' arms as he held him. "Je t'aime…" he replied huskily. "I love you with every part of me… all that's left." He said quietly.


	3. Amour et Loyaute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to the Initials BB by Serge Gainsbourg as it sets the mood. Francis goes to the world conference and everyone believes England is dead. They agree to help Francis find the culprit.

(Listen to the Initials BB – Serge Gainsbourg)

Everyone arrived at the world conference before Francis Bonnefoy. He was very late and it was just as well because they were all very subdued. America sat staring into space, he hadn't said a word since he'd heard the news. Canada had done his best to try and keep things going but nobody really felt up to talking very much.

"I just can't believe he's gone." Piped up Norway. "He was always the strong one."

"England hasn't been as strong since the break up of the Empire though." Sighed Antonio, "I remember once he defeated several of my Armadas but recently… he's stopped any wars, any fighting. He'd been an advocate for peace, not war."

Everyone glanced over to America when Antonio mentioned the break up of the British Empire. He didn't look happy, he seemed to take that personally. Those looks were accusing him of this terrible act or at least it felt like that. In truth the other nations were wondering if it was him, and some began whispering to themselves in accusatory tones.

"Stop…" He said finally, the sadness prevalent in his face. He turned to Matthew who also looked terribly sad and whispered to him. "Il etait notre Pere…" he said, and Alfred breathed in a deep gasp. Alfred turned to the others and cried out "He was our FATHER!" he cried, punching the table hard. Matthew tried to comfort him but when America cried, he really cried.

Everyone stopped and looked at him. Of course, England was their father, and France too. Canada and America were their children and whilst quietly accusing America of the atrocities they had forgotten this fact. He and England were close, but he had grown up and left as children do, and others had followed suit. The British Empire shrank because he took that initiative, but it didn't mean he didn't love his Father.

Even Germany looked shocked and hurt. He was about to accuse America too, but realised it couldn't possibly have been him.

Francis arrived a few moments later, and everyone turned to see him enter the conference room. Germany stood up and welcomed him.

"This meeting convenes today, with the killing… no … murder of Arthur Kirkland – Bonnefoy." He said giving Arthurs full married name. "France, I believe you have something to say. The floor is yours."

"Thank you Allemagne." He said. Germany nodded to him even though he hated being called that. Francis gazed around the room, at America crying and Canada hugging him, at all the sad faces, former British colonies shocked and weeping. He cleared his throat and wiped a tear from his eye. He was the only one who knew Arthur was still alive, but it was hard to see how everyone was reacting to his apparent death.

"Mon Mari was involved in an explosion at our home… two weeks ago." He said "My …husband…" he continued. "Someone… an assassin unknown… planted that bomb. I have no idea why but if you are in this room and you know what you have done, I promise I will find you and I will rip out your heart from your body." He uttered angrily, looking round at everyone in there. No one had ever encountered France so incensed. Usually he was wild and free and happy, but not today. He was deadly serious and that look on his perfect French face put the fear of hell into everyone. His glance turned to Germany, after all during the Blitz he hurt England terribly, bombed the life out of him.

"Vot…?" Gasped Ludwig realising what France's glare meant. "No, I did not do this!" He said practically choking.

"You would have killed me if England hadn't saved my life back then." France hissed at him. "Then you started on him and boy did he come back at you with some force."

"My boss Adolf Hitler was responsible. Don't you see Francis, I was the one who turned on him and ultimately put the gun to the Fuhrer's head. I am very sorry for… all the pain… and I swear to you I didn't do this." Germany replied but he was growing resentful of him. "What about you though Francis…? You standing there as if you are all innocent. Have you forgotten all your wars with him? Perhaps you do not love him as you profess to and this was a way of getting close to him so you could kill him." Growled Ludwig. Italy immediately grabbed a hold of his hand seeing how distressed he was, and he grasped his hand tightly.

" 'ow can you stand there and say this when you know I loved him with my 'eart and soul?" uttered France punching the table hard. He turned to Italy, who was trying to stop Germany from going berserk. "You have nothing to smile about either Italia…" He said with some venom. "We all were conquered by your Grandpa Rome… and England suffered terribly during those times… oh yes… "

"Don't blame Italy for this!" Roared Germany, as he stepped in to protect his love. "I didn't bomb him and neither did he… take your accusations elsewhere Francis or you will feel the consequences!"

"Shut up you big muscular bastard!" Growled France. "Your fucking brother Prussia beat him up when he was just a child… and you don't remember…"

"If you want to know who had something against Arthur try Ivan…" Roared Germany pointing to Russia who, so far, hadn't said a word. "Arthur was terrified of him…"

"Ha ha ha…" laughed Ivan in a sinister tone. "He was a little island that was not much of a threat to me. I even forgot he existed. Kill him? Me? Nonsense."

"Please stop fighting!" Cried Canada, standing up suddenly, and the whole room looked at him in surprise. It wasn't like him to intervene. "I don't believe any of you killed our Father…" He said reaching down and touching America's shoulder. Alfred was still weeping but he stood up too. "Arthur wanted world peace, he told me, he said… War was the biggest mistake he ever made." He said "He kept saying to me, disarm that gun of yours Alfred… "

"He said the same to me also." Russia replied. "Often I have thought he was wise beyond his years."

"I feel so guilty for what I did to him in the second world war…." Said Germany no longer angry. "I feel guilty about so many things at that time. He sat down, and Italy put his arms around him. He wasn't very happy at all.

"In recent times when I spoke to our Father…" Alfred said "He was telling me how happy he was that he and Francis were together, and the wars were all over. He had changed from being a warring nation to one that wanted nothing but peace. I admired him for it… I … I only wish I had the same outlook on life."

"Even so…" murmured Francis. "I will not let his murder go unavenged." Who is with me on this?

"I am." Alfred replied. "I won't let our Father's death be in vain." He sobbed "I am so glad I didn't disarm my gun after all."

"You have my support." Matthew said quietly.

Germany stood up. "We might be at odds Francis…" he said, "But I will help you should it come to it, if you find out who did this, you will have my support too."

Quite a few of the other nations agreed to be allied with France, and some wished to remain neutral. Nobody owned up to being the one who had set the bomb, and this angered Francis even more. He looked around the room for guilty faces, but none really stood out. Perhaps it wasn't one of them, but maybe someone who wasn't allowed at conferences… that thought disturbed Francis greatly.

"If you are in here … and you have done this… it is in your best interests to speak up now." He said… but no one responded. Francis walked out of the room without saying another word. Everyone saw how cut up he was about everything. Alfred just collapsed into his chair, being comforted by his twin brother Matthew.

That night when Francis got back to his little loft in Paris, Arthur was asleep. He dismissed the nurse he had left there to look after him and sat beside the bed, holding Arthurs hand. "I went to the conference." He said "They missed you. I … almost told them you survived but if I had done that you might have been attacked again." He said quietly. "Alfred is inconsolable… and Matthew… you should have seen them. Your other former colonies were too." He held his husbands hand and kissed his fingers, Arthur slowly woke up.

"Oh… oh Francis there you are…" He uttered "How…how did the conference go?"

"No need to concern yourself with that mon amour…" He replied gently "But you must know most of them in there showed love for you. None hated you at all… "He said knowing that's not what England expected. He expected that they would hate him, and when he heard that they didn't his eyes lit up a little.

"They… missed me?"

"Terribly." Francis replied. "Still none of them admitted to your murder." He said, "I cannot let them know you are alive till we know who did it."

"I understand…" Sighed Arthur, still weak. The pain was still terrible for him and he tensed up a little. Francis jumped into action when he saw that and made sure the drip in his hand was injecting some painkillers into him. "It's alright mon amour… "He said stroking Arthur's head. He kissed him gently on his lips and Arthur responded, kissing him back. "You are improving every day. Soon you will be able to get out of bed and try to walk again." He said, "I will be there to help you." France gazed into Arthur's eyes lovingly. "You were always mine Arthur. Always."

"I think I have always known." He replied. "Yours are the eyes I want to look into every day… to lose myself in."

"I promise you this, for as long as we both shall live." Whispered Francis, squeezing Arthurs arm again, causing him a little pain. He let go when he saw him tense up, and instead kissed him softly on his lips one more time. "You sleep now mon amour… for night is coming. I shall be right by your side. I promise."

Arthur began to weep softly as he had done many times since this happened but also closed his eyes and fell into a troubled sleep. Francis lay down beside him and watched him all night.


End file.
